What Hurts the Most
by Disaster911
Summary: When Danny leaves Sam her heart is broken. Her thoughts on this heart rending story.


What Hurts the Most

(song by Rascal Flatts, story by Liz Flowers)

Sam stood looking out her bedroom window; the rain beating down on the roof of her house was making the only noise except her shallow breathing. Her parents were never home. Even her grandmother seemed to have abandoned her. Turning away she fell on her bed and began reading her favorite book, Morrigan's Crossby Nora Roberts.

_I can take the rain _

_On the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

Her alarm clock buzzed signaling another day without Danny. Sam crawled out of bed and got in the shower. The hot water mixed with her hot tears of grief. _God. Why did he have to leave me? I love him. I thought nothing could ever hurt me as long as I had him, I guess I should have factored that _he_ would be the one to hurt me. That's what I get for thinking happiness could be mine. I won't ever again though. I promise._

_I can take a few tears now and then_

_And I just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once_

_In a while_

_Even though goin' on with you _

_Gone still upsets me_

Sam was walking with her friend, and the new student, Sydney when she saw Danny coming toward them. Sydney, who knew the score, looked at her and said, "Are you ok?" Sam answered, "Yeah. I'm fine." She quickly averted her eyes hoping that Sydney didn't see the pain in the lavendar. "Come on, we had better get to class before we're late." Sam said with a quick grin._ Yeah. Get to class before Danny has a chance to talk to us. _Sam said a quick hello and pulled Sydney in the direction of their classroom leaving a startled Danny in their wake.

_There are days every now and then_

_I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_**Flashback**_

"We would be better off as friends so...can we be just friends, Sam?", Danny asked Sam. Everything in her screamed at her to make him see that she loved him, make him stop this...make him love her again. "Sure. We can just be friends.", Sam said faking a smile, silently praying that she wouldn't cry. "Good. Thanks for understanding.", Danny said as he walked away. The moment he rounded the corner to go to his class she broke. Falling to her knees Sam cried. Cried for her. Cried for her future. Cried for her heart.

_But what hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_**End Flashback**_

Walking home from school Sam went past the Nasty Burger and remembered the time she and Danny had gotten into a french fry fight and she had accidently shoved one up his nose._ We laughed forever it seemed. Now, though, it wasn't nearly long enough._

_It's hard to deal with the pain_

_Of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

Finally turning onto her street Sam saw Tucker and Valerie walking down the sidewalk toward her. Forcing a smile she waved and said hi. They chatted for a little while and Sam made up an excuse about being tired to escape them. Tucker and Valerie said their goodbyes and went on their way leaving Sam to run to her house and cry herself to sleep.

_It's hard to force that smile_

_When I see our old friends and_

_I'm alone_

Sam woke up to her alarm clock blaring at 6:00 am. _God, I don't want to get out of bed. Isn't it torture enough to have to see Danny with his new _single _life once than to have to see it _everyday. Still she crawled out of bed and got in the shower. After that she went to her closet trying to decide what she should wear when Sam realized that it didn't matter. _I don't have anyone to impress anymore so a t-shirt and jeans should do it. Or I could go back to wearing my skirt, shirt, and combat boot combo._ So she did. _I wish he knew how much I love him. It's too late to tell him now though. It doesn't matter anymore._

_Still harder gettin' up gettin'_

_Dressed livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away_

_All the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_**Flashback**_

Sam glanced across the dance floor at the Casper High Homecoming Dance and _there he was, WATCHING HER!_ Sam's heart was screaming at her to go tell him how he hurt her, tell him how much she loved him. But she never did. Sam turned her back to him and walked away, her heart screaming the whole time.

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Crying, Sam turned to Sydney and told her everything that just happend. "Can't he see I love him?!", She asked heartbroken. Sydney just enveloped her in a hug. Both girls cried, one for her friend who was hearbroken and the other for her heart.

_Not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

_**The END**_


End file.
